Cross-Discipline Master
Wilders rely on their passions to carry them through adversity and enact their will upon the world. Some— perhaps even many—wilders develop new and exotic powers as part of this paradigm, but cross-discipline masters are a cut above such dabblers. True experts in many disciplines, cross-discipline masters delight in learning new and exotic powers and use them with a smooth ease that can only be described as art. The overwhelming majority of cross-discipline masters are wilders, though other surging characters are eligible for membership. Most continue along that path after exploring their discipline mastery. Hit Die: '''d8 '''Requirements To qualify to become a cross-discipline master, a character must meet the following requirements: * Skills: '''Knowledge (psionics) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks * '''Psionics: '''Manifester level 5th * '''Special: '''Wild surge class feature, able to manifest powers from three or more disciplines, one of which must be 3rd level or higher. '''Class Skills: '''The cross-discipline master’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Knowledge (psionics) (Int), and Spellcraft (Int). '''Skill Ranks per Level: '''4 + Int modifier '''CLASS FEATURES The following are class features of the cross-discipline master. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Cross-discipline masters gain no proficiency with any weapon or armor. Powers Known At every level except 1st, the cross-discipline master gains additional power points per day and access to new powers as if she had also gained a level in any one manifesting class she belonged to previously. She does not, however, gain any other benefit that class would have gained (such as bonus feats or class features). This essentially means that she adds those levels of cross-discipline master to the level of whatever other manifesting class the character has, then determines power points per day, powers known, and manifester level accordingly. If the cross-discipline master had more than one manifesting class before she became a cross-discipline master, she must decide to which class she adds each level of cross-discipline master for purpose of determining power points per day, powers known, and manifester level. Unlike other psionic prestige classes that advance manifesting, the cross-discipline master does not advance her wild surge. Do not add levels of cross-discipline master to levels of wilder to determine wild surge’s intensity or the effects of psychic enervation. Cross-Discipline Learning (Su) The cross-discipline master learns how to utilize many disciplines at once. At 1st level, and each level thereafter, she selects a discipline. She learns a power from that discipline (even if it’s not on her class list; if the power appears on multiple class lists, use the highest-level version) and increases her manifester level when manifesting powers of that discipline by 1. The cross-discipline master must select a new discipline for this ability at each level. Adaptive Surge (Su) At 3rd level, the cross-discipline master learns to use her passions to adapt to changing circumstances. Up to three times per day, she may invoke her wild surge as a swift action and learn a new power from a discipline she has selected for cross-discipline learning. She retains knowledge of this power for a number of minutes equal to her wild surge’s intensity, after which it dissipates from her mind. Cross-Discipline Efficiency (Su) At 5th level, the crossdiscipline master becomes more efficient at using powers from many disciplines; she reduces the base power point cost of her powers by 1, to a minimum of 1 pp. Cross-Discipline Mastery (Su) At 6th level, the crossdiscipline master reaches the pinnacle of her learning in utilizing powers of many disciplines. She chooses a metapsionic feat (she doesn’t have to know this feat). Whenever she manifests a power from a discipline from which she hasn’t already manifested a power during this encounter, she may apply the chosen metapsionic feat to it without expending her psionic focus. She still pays any increased pp costs, and the power still needs to be compatible with the chosen feat. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Compilation II